In distributed video viewing systems, where a group of users are viewing videos in a peer-to-peer (P2P) or distributed computing model, users will inevitably want to use certain functions such as trick play functionality. However, the video is viewed in a group and also in distributed locations. Thus, the individual preferences of each user often conflict with that of the entire group of users when viewing a video in the P2P or distributed viewing setting.